Amor en Custodia
by Eline HiguTaisho
Summary: SINOPSIS: Kagome… hija de Onigumo Higurashi, gran líder de una enorme corporación secreta de espías, por esa razón no podía pasar tiempo con ella ni dejarla sola, así que siempre le asignaba "guardaespaldas", pero siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerlos renunciar, todo para que su padre le hiciese caso…. ¡RESUMEN COMPLETO DENTRO! (inspirado en una telenovela)


**_"Amor en custodia"_**

_**PROLOGO:**_

_Kagome Higurashi… hija de Onigumo Higurashi, gran líder de una enorme corporación secreta de espías, por esa razón no podía pasar tiempo con ella ni dejarla sola, así que siempre le asignaba "guardaespaldas", pero siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerlos renunciar, todo para que su padre le hiciese caso…._

_Onigumo cansado de lo mismo le asigna a un "guardaespaldas especial", muy diferente a los otros demás…_

_¿Qué relación tendrán estos dos?_

_…_

**_-Te odio Inuyasha –sus orbes chocolate lanzaban fuego._**

**_-¿ah sí? Pues yo no Kagome –ella se sorprendió y abrió los ojos de par en par. Él se le acercó peligrosamente acorralándola en la pared con ambas manos al lado de su rostro– puedo mostrarte que no me odias –le susurro en su oreja y ella tembló al sentir su tibio aliento chocar contra ella. El rio por eso, fue entonces dirigió su mirada al rostro sonrojado de ella… miro sus labios rozados y bien delineados, y corto la distancia entre ellos dos con un beso sediento… sediento de ella, de volverla a besar. Al principio ella forcejeo pero luego se dejó llevar y lo acerco más y más halando de su traje, y el la abrazo por su pequeña cintura. Ambas lenguas danzaban al mismo ritmo y jugueteaban entre ellas… sin duda un beso cargado de deseo y pasión y ¿amor?_**

**_Lamentablemente tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire._**

**_-¿ves? No me odias –le susurro contra sus labios y succiono el labio inferior de ella haciéndola suspirar. Dicho esto la soltó de la cintura y se alejó hasta la puerta, antes de salir le dirigió una última mirada a la chica de ojos chocolate que tanto le encantaba, aun atontada por el beso, le guiño un ojo y salió de la habitación._**

**_-idiota –dijo en un suspiro y se tiro en su cama boca abajo…_**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Encuentro.**

Una bella chica se encontraba de pie al lado de su padre, rodeada de personas completamente desconocidas y sumida en sus pensamientos solo escuchando la conversación que tenía su padre con alguien más, otra vez estaba en esas aburridas fiestas que se organizaban en esa isla secreta. Como odiaba ir a esos eventos, pero no podía negarse, su padre la había obligado todas esas veces, pero ella solo se aburría y pensaba en su vida… su maldita y aburrida vida, que había llevado a cabo desde que su madre había fallecido hace 10 años atrás… como extrañaba esos días de inmensa felicidad, cuando su padre solo se preocupaba por hacerlas felices y por nada más… todo cambio desde que su madre lamentablemente murió a manos de unos terroristas.

-¿Cómo va la operación Shikon? –un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules le pregunto a su padre.

-oh, va bien, ya casi tenemos toda la información necesaria Bankotsu –le dijo su padre.

-espero y atrapen a esos malditos –le deseo suerte, la miro a ella aun sumida en su nube de pensamientos– ¿y ella es…

-oh si –volteo a verla– ella es mi hija… Kagome –la señalo cortésmente.

-mucho gusto señor –ella le sonrió y estiro su mano para saludarlo mejor.

-para mi es todo un placer señorita Higurashi –le dijo tomando las manos de ella y besando los nudillos de estos –y no me digas "señor" no estoy tan viejo –le sonrió.

El la miro de una forma seductora que solo ella pudo notar, y se arrepintió de haber llevado ese atuendo: un hermoso vestido color rojo corte sirena que marcaba su pequeña cintura, con escote de corazón adornado por pequeños cristales de diversas formas bajando por el lado derecho, el vestido se cortaba por la mitad de su muslo derecho dándole un toque provocador al enseñar parte de su pierna y el escote le marcaba sus pequeños y redondeados senos… se veía hermosa.

Su cabello de un profundo color negro con azulado estaba recogido como un moño en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, con dos mechones cayendo a sus costados y su flequillo perfectamente peinado. Le parecía absurdo recoger su cabello, a ella le gustaba tenerlo suelto ya que se sentía tan bien así… se sentía libre de todo, de sus "guardaespaldas" que la vigilaban a cada momento.

-buen provecho

-gracias Bankotsu –chocaron dos copas brindando, ya estaban sentados en la mesa principal. El salón en donde estaban, estaba elegantemente adornado con diferentes tipos de flores, las mesas estaban alrededor de la pista de baile y la música era instrumental dando una relajante velada.

Todo estaba perfecto, excepto para cierta chica de ojos chocolate, estaba más que aburrida, solo escuchaba a su padre platicar con ese hombre que de vez en cuando le mandaba miradas seductoras ¿¡quién se creía!? Obvio no le haría caso a es "pedófilo".

-a partir del lunes de esta semana que viene estaré trabajando en sacar más información para la operación Shikon –escucho a su padre ¿había escuchado bien? ¿La otra semana? Pero, pero… él le había prometido que…

-¿la otra semana? –le pregunto a su padre y el giro su rostro para verla, y asintió –pero, la otra semana… ¿sabes que se realizara en la prepa? ¿Verdad? –su papa se quedó pensando y nada aparecía en su mente que debiera recordar– ¿olvidaste que tocare el piano en frente de todo el público que ira? –su padre se dio un zape a sí mismo– ¿lo olvidaste papa? –no podía creerlo, el mismo había prometido ir.

-hija se me paso –le dijo avergonzado y encogido de hombros –lo olvide… pero iré el…

-¡¿el año próximo?! –se levantó de su asiento enojada haciendo que su silla cayera detrás de ella, y todo mundo volteara a verla por el ruido– ¡siempre dices lo mismo! –Exploto ya estaba harta de las promesas falsas de su padre– ¡¿nunca puedes cumplir una promesa?! –le grito y todos alrededor miraban expectantes.

-¡Kagome Ann Higurashi! –la llamo por su nombre completo y se levantó del mismo modo que ella– siéntate y lo discutiremos, –ordeno y ella negó– te estoy hablando Kagome –le dijo señalando la silla que estaba en el suelo.

-¡yo no… –guardo silencio, no valía la pena pelear con su padre, siempre tendría el mismo resultado, le diría "te lo recompensare" y nunca de los nunca lo había hecho… estaba harta– olvídalo –le dijo y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-señorita, usted se queda –le ordeno su padre y ella no hizo caso y empezaba a caminar cuando– síganla –les dijo a dos hombres que estaban en la mesa vecina, vestidos de un traje negro, ellos eran sus "guardaespaldas" pero ella les decía "perritos falderos" ya que a todos lados la seguían.

-¿Qué no puedo ir al tocador sola? –volteo a ver a su padre enojada.

-no –le dijo su padre.

-no me voy a perder, y ustedes… –señalo a sus guardaespaldas– ni se les ocurra seguirme, quiero privacidad.

-tu no vas a hacer lo que se te pegue la gana.

-Onigumo –Bankotsu le hablo desde su asiento, el solo se había quedado viendo el teatrito que se estaba armado– déjala, Kagome puedes irte –ella no espero otra señal y agarro su propio camino sin sus guardaespaldas.

-¿por qué impediste que…

-cuando una mujer dice que quiere privacidad, significa que quiere estar sola –lo interrumpió y Onigumo entendió.

Mientras tanto Kagome caminaba buscando, no el tocador, sino a alguna mesa vacía y encontró una muy rápido, se sentó sosteniendo su mentón con el dorso de sus manos, se dispuso a pensar… el por qué su vida estaba planeada así: tener a un padre que no le prestaba atención a su hija, y que la sobre-protegía con sus guardaespaldas, que prometía que harían algo juntos un fin de semana… ¡pero luego él mandaba esas promesas a la mierda solo por el estúpido trabajo! Como desearía que su padre no trabajara todo el tiempo… quería que estuviera con ella y que le diría que le importaba… pero era como pedirle peras al horno.

De pronto una relajante música de piano acompañada de los demás instrumentos se empezó a escuchar y varias parejas se dirigieron a la pista a bailar románticamente… dirigió su vista a una mesa vecina, había un señor viendo como su hija estaba sentada en la mesa dibujando algo con unas pequeñas crayolas y después la niña le enseñaba el dibujo a su padre y este le sonreía y le besaba su frente para abrazarla. La hizo recordar los viejos tiempos que ella, su madre y su padre compartían hace años…

Volteo el rostro, el solo recordar a su madre y los viejos tiempos la llenaban de una profunda tristeza y la hacía sentirse vacía.

Miro a la pista de baile para tratar de despejar su mente de esos recuerdos, pero vio otra escena realmente conmovedora. Una pareja estaba bailando animadamente y de pronto un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules realmente tierno se les acerco y les llamo la atención, lo cual hizo que ambos dejaran de bailar y el niño les dijo algo que ella no pudo escuchar, la pareja sonrió y le tomaron de la mano al niño, y luego la señora lo tomaba en brazos, seguro seria su madre, y con él en brazos siguieron bailando…

No aguanto más, sus ojos se empezaban a nublar de tanto contener el llanto, así que agacho la cabeza para que nadie lo notara… se sentía vacía y completamente sola, como sino valiera la pena, que era solo un ser más sin importancia para nadie, no pudo más y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla…

Quería alejarse de su padre, quería tener una vida normal… ¿era mucho pedir? ¿Era mucho pedir sentirse amada e importante para alguien? Al parecer si… quería salir a pasear al cine con amigos, lo cual no la dejaban, quería caminar por la calle y admirar el paisaje, ya que SIEMPRE era seguida por esos guardaespaldas y era llevada de la casa a la escuela y de la escuela a la casa… quería una vida alejada… de todo, si, DE TODO.

Se levantó de su asiento y miro la mesa principal donde estaba su padre, aún seguía platicando con ese tal Bankotsu, y sus guardaespaldas estaban platicando entre ellos bebiendo champagne. Era la oportunidad perfecta para irse…, ya estaba decidido, haría una vida alejada de su padre y de ese mundo, el cual odiaba.

Salió sin que ellos lo notaran y corrió por un pasillo hasta salir y adentrarse por unos jardines, sus tacones la mataban pero estaba decidida, no daría vuelta atrás, aun sus ojos estaban llorosos y ya no podía contener el llanto mezclado de tristeza, dolor y odio.

Se recargo en un árbol a tomar una enorme bocada de aire, se despojó de sus tacones y se sobo ligeramente el tobillo derecho, por un momento llego a pensar que alguien la estaba siguiendo, pero miro hacia atrás y no vio a nadie seguramente era su imaginación.

Volvió a correr pero unas rejas la detuvieron, seguramente era la seguridad del lugar… recargo su cabeza entre un par de barrotes y suspiro frustrada, de pronto una lluvia comenzó a caer y ella miro hacia arriba

-¿ahora esto? –dijo a los cielos maldiciendo ese maldito día, pero luego pensó en subir y salir de ahí, comenzó a trepar que quien sabe de dónde saco tanta agilidad para subir, pero una mano jalo de su vestido haciéndola caer…

-.-.-

-oye amigo, ¿porque no invitas a esa chica a bailar? –le dijo un chico de ojos azules fuerte a un joven de ojos dorados.

-¿a quién? –le pregunto sin darle importancia aun concentrado viendo el líquido ámbar de su copa.

-esa chica, ¡hey! hazme caso Inuyasha –le dijo dándole un zape haciendo que Inuyasha alzara la mirada y viera a una chica con un hermoso vestido rojo y cabellos azabache sentándose en una mesa solitaria… realmente hermosa– parece que te gusta lo que ves –le dijo dándole un leve codazo en su costado y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡claro que no! –le dijo levantándose de su asiento, le hartaba que su amigo tratara de conseguirle una cita, pero él se había prometido a nunca jamás volver a confiar en una mujer –si quieres tu ve con ella –le dijo enojado– yo me largo –de un solo trago se bebió su copa y salió del lugar.

Camino por los pasillos hasta que llego a lo que al parecer serían los jardines, solo se recargo en un tronco alejado en las tinieblas, encendió un puro y cuando estaba a punto de llevarlo a sus labios, escucho a alguien adentrarse en los jardines, se escondió por inercia, y vio a la chica que anteriormente estaba sentada sola dentro del salón.

-¿pero qué demonios estás haciendo? –esa pregunta era para ella pero el solo lo pensó.

La vio adentrarse más y el la siguió sigilosamente, de repente la vio recargarse en un árbol y posteriormente quitarse sus zapatillas y sobarse un tobillo, la vio voltearse y él se escondió de seguro lo había escuchado o algo así, ¿escucharlo? Pero si él era uno de los más sigilosos…

La vio seguir su camino y la siguió una vez más ella se detuvo y se dio cuenta que fue por la barda de seguridad.

-¿ahora esto? –la oyó decir más bien como una maldición al cielo.

Él iba a acercarse a ella para darle un susto y sorprenderla, pero la vio como trepaba, de seguro no se detendría ante nada, suspiro y se acercó a ella y la jalo ligeramente de su vestido haciendo que ella cayera, no al suelo sino a sus brazos.

-ahora deberías darme las gracias ¿no crees? –le dijo divertido al ver la cara atónita de ella…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Lamento si es un fracaso este fic xc ya que es uno de los primeros que hice :') uno de mis bebes.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, ya sea en este fic o en "CUANDO SEAS MÍA" (que ya casi esta listo el próximo capitulo ;) estén atentas esta semana)

¡Se me cuidan! :D

Besos y abrazos:

**Eline HiguTaisho**


End file.
